Monsuno, high school, Chaos!
by Grayeyes98
Summary: The team decided to go back and go to high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's Grayeyes98 here, and I'm gonna wright a fanfic of the team in high school. ((They already know each other)) If you ever want me to add a new character let me know! :)**

**Jinja's part.**

Jinja was sleeping so peacefully went she heard a loud band, in her sleep. But even that didn't wake her up.

"Honey, it's time to wake up" said Jinja's mom.

"Don't make me go get the bucket of ice cold water" Jinja's dad warned.

"You wouldn't dare" Jinja mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh, really"? He dared.

Jinja's dad then walked into another room and came back, with a bucket of ice cold water. He then poured the water onto Jinja.

"Yikes"! Jinja screamed.

"I warned you" Jinja's dad said.

"Honey, your almost late for school" Jinja's mom warned her.

"What time is it"? Jinja asked worriedly.

"8:00" Her dad said.

"Oh, crag" Jinja yelled.

With that Jinja was up and got dressed as quickly as she could, still have asleep. Jinja reached for her phone, and texted Chase.

"I'm running late" she texted him.

"I missed the bus" She thought to herself.

"Looks like I have to run to school" She said, while breaking into a run.

**Chase, Bren, Dax and Beyal's part.**

"Jinja just texted me, she said she's running late" Chase told them.

"How late"? Bren asked. "I really don't want to be late for the first day".

Chase texted Jinja and asked how late will she be. Within a minute he got a reply.

"I don't know, I missed my bus so now I have to run to school" Chase said aloud.

It was now, 8:15 and the team finally saw Jinja. Jinja looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Hey, Jin, you alright"? Chase asked looking at the tired Brunette.

"I don't know" Jinja whimpered.

"Maybe, you should go to the nurse" Bren suggested.

"Yeah, Jinja, maybe you should. I'll walk you there if you want to" Beyal said kindly.

"Thanks Beyal maybe later" Jinja said with a week smile.

"Umm. Guys! I don't want to be late" Bren began to panic.

"They all looked at the time, and started looking for their first period class. which they all had the same classroom. They finally found there classroom within a minute before the bell rang.

"You may sit wherever you would like to" Said the teacher.

"Great"! The team said.

All of the friends decided to sit in the back of the classroom with Jinja in the middle of Beyal and Dax, while Chase sat in front of Dax, and Bren in front of Jinja.

This was English class, which Jinja was good at most subjects, while Dax found english difficult, so when the teacher gave them a few minutes to talk over it, Jinja had to help Dax. Finally in what felt like forever the bell rang.

**The last period of the day.**

The gang all had the same last class at the end of the day. Which was Geometry. Even Jinja kind of struggled in this class. Out of all of the team Jinja struggled the most in this class, so whenever they got the chance Beyal was helping Jinja in this class.

"I just don't get this class" whined Jinja. "I've never struggled this bad before".

"Don't worry, Jinja I will help you" Beyal replied.

"Thank you, Beyal" Jinja thanked him.

**Finally, the last bell rung and it is time for the team to go home.**

"Hey, wait up guys" Chase said.

"What's up"? Jinja asked.

"Should we have a sleep over"? Chase asked them.

They all looked quite excited, from the question.

"Yeah"! They all shouted excitedly.

"Who's house should we have the sleepover at"?

"My house"? Bren asked.

"Sure, B. Let's go"! Chase said.

With that Chase and Jinja both texted their parents to let them know where they were.

**What do you think of the Chapter, so far? Any characters you want me to add into here? **


	2. The sleepover

**Hey guys! This chapter will be about the team having a sleepover at Bren's house! What will happen? Read to find out!**

After Chase and Jinja texted their parents they started walking with Bren, Dax and Beyal.

"Oooooooh this is gonna be so much fun!" Bren shouted.

"Yes, this will be a lot of fun" Beyal piped up "I've never had one before."

"What ddo you guys want to do first?" Chase asked them.

"How about we hang out at the park?" Bren asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jinja replied.

"Then the park it is" Beyal chimed.

They all looked at Dax, "so what is it Dax?" Chase asked him.

after a minute he finally replied "Fine fine, we'll go to the park"

"Yay!" Chase and Bren shouted.

They were all walking to the park messing with each other, Jinja was starting to get annoyed with Dax.

"Dax! Stop calling me princess!" Jinja yelled at him.

"Dax perhaps it is wise to leave Jinja alone" Beyal defended Jinja.

"Yeah, whatever monkfish" Dax said snotly.

"Thanks Beyal" Jinja gave a weak smile.

"Anytime Jinja"

With that out of the way, they arrived at the park a few minutes later.

"We won't have much time here, my parents don't want us out too late" Bren replied nervously.

"Its alright B" Chase put his hand on Bren's shoulder.

"We should uhh, probally do our homework now, so we don't have to do it later" Bren told them.

"Yeah, I guess so" Jinja replied unpleased.

The team all grabbed out their homework Jinja finished her english and U.S. History easily, now she just had geometry, she saw that Beyal was done with his homework so she decided to ask him for some help with her geometry.

"Hey, Beyal?" Jinja asked.

"Yes Jinja? What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my geometry homework?"

"Of course" Beyal smiled at her.

He started to help her with it for awhile and before long she and everyone else were done with their homework.

"It's starting to get later. Perhaps we should head back to my place?" Bren asked.

"Yeah, sure B" Chase told him. so the team started to walk back to his place,after about 15 minutes they arrived.

"Any requests?" Bren asked everyone.

"No, they all replied.

"Hey, mom, dad? Where are you guys?" Bren asked.

"We're right here Bren" she piped as they were walking down the stairs.

"So, mom, dad, these are my other friends Dax and Beyal" Bren smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys" They replied in usion.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you" Beyal offered his hand.

"Same" Dax said.

"Mom, we're just going to go in my room, see you later!" Bren shouted as he guided his friends to his room.

"Okay, just come out when dinners ready!" His mom yelled back.

"Will do mom!"

The team walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"So, you guys want to dance?" Bren asked.

"With music" Jinja stared at him.

"I got that!" Bren ran over to his speakers and put some music on.

"Lets party!" Chase shouted over the music.

They started to dance while Bren tripped oveer Jinja's shoes.

"Oww, watch it Bren"

"Sorry, Jinja!" He replied nervously.

It was time for dinner when Bren's mom shouted for him to turn the music down and come to the dining room for dinner.

Bren turned the music down and walked downstairs with his friends.

"So, whats for dinner mom?!"

"Oh some steak, fries, potatoes and some vegtables." his mom started to say "oh and some pie."

"You guys have to try her pie! It is the best pie on the planet" Chase drooled.

"Okay will do" Dax started eating.

They all fininished their main food when it came for dessert.

"Oh boy, I'm so full already though... Just one slice please" Jinja told her.

Bren, Chase and Dax gobbled down their part of the pie, while Jinja and Beyal ate theirs slowly as being careful to not get a stomach ache.

"Can you eat any slower?" Chase asked Beyal and Jinja.

"Unlike you three, me and Beyal have a brain. We don't want to get an upset stomach by inhaling the food" he glared at them.

They finished the pie a few minutes later and retreated to Bren's room, it was starting to get later, going on 9:00.

Bren yawned, "anyone getting tired?"

"I'm not" Jinja answered.

"I am also not" Beyal agreed with Jinja.

"I'm starting to get a little tired" Chase agreed with Bren.

"I'm not tired at all" Dax smirked then yawned.

"Oh really?" Jinja challanged.

"Yup" Dax looked straight ahead.

"Then why'd you yawn, huh Dax?"

"Oh that? That wasn't a yawn" he said simply.

"Uhhhh huuuhhhh" she said stating a fact.

"Yeah whatever princess" Dax rolled his eyes.

"Let's see how long we can stay up" Jinja said.

"Okay, princess" he smirked "you're on"

after a while at 6:50 everyone exept Jinja and Beyal fell asleep.

"Told you Dax was tired" Jinja muttered.

"You were right, Jinja"

"We should play a prank on them" she looked at Beyal.

"Like what?"

"Follow me" she smiled.

They walked out of Bren's room and went downstairs, Jinja opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of whip-cream.

"This is it" Jinja whispered. "I wonder if there is a feather or something of that sort"

"Why would you need a feather?" He asked innocently.

"To tickle their nose after we put the whip-cream on so they get it on their face" she replied trying not to laugh at her plan.

"Oh their gonna kill us when they wake up" Jinja laughed.

They countinued to look for a feather for a while, finally comng across one.

"Jinja do you think this would work?" He was holding a delicate feather in his hand.

"That should do the trick, thanks Beyal" she gave him a wide smile.

They quietly walked upstairs Jinja put the whip-cream on their hands while Beyal tickled their noses with the feather. Eventually everyone was up, wondering what happened when they saw that Jinja and Beyal had whip-cream and a feather in thier hands.

"Get them!" Dax shouted.

Jinja and Beyal took off out of the house laughinh histarically.

"We got them good" Jinja laughed.

"We did, didn't we?" he said laughing.

**Okay, so that wraps this chapter up! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But hope you enjoy, please leave a rewiew below. :)**


	3. Home sweet home!

**Hey guys! This chapter might center more around Beyal and Jinja, we'll also discover where Dax and Beyal live. **

Jinja and Beyal were halfway to school after the prank they pulled.

"we probaly will have to watch are backs for awhile, they'll will most likely try to prank us back" Jinja looked at Beyal.

It was now 8:00, school starts at 8:20.

"They might be late for school now" chuckled Jinja.

"Oh no, that is not good, my friend" Beyal looked at her.

"Hey so Beyal?" She asked.

"Yes, Jinja?"

"Where are you staying at the moment?"

"Oh, not much, just kind of around I guess" he gave a weak smile.

"If it's alright with my parents, would you like to stay with us?"

"Would I be an intrusion?"

"Oh no! Not at all Beyal" she smiled.

"If it is alright, then yes please" he smiled greatly.

Jinja texted her mom _"Hey, mom. Would it be alright if Beyal stayed with us for awhile? He doesn't have a place" _

They arrived at the school and just sat on the swings talking about their life and what Beyal thought of the first day of school.

"It was much... Different then I'm used to" he looked up "But all of the knowledge is most amazing."

They were sitting there chatting away when Jinja's phone went off revealing a text. She looked at the text her mom replied with _"Sure, I guess so. He seems sweet"_

"Beyal, my mom said it's fine if you stay with us" she tried not to scream.

"That is wonderful Jinja! Thank you!"

She looked down at her phone again and it just so happened that she recieved a really angry text from Chase. "_You guys are so dead!"_

_"Take a chill pill Chase" _she texted him back.

"Beyal we should start walking to class, they stopped at their locker that they shared and grabbed the things they needed for their first period. After they grabbed their books and binders they started walking off to the classroom. Just as the bell was about to ring, Jinja and Beyal walked through the door. The teacher started to take attendance, and the rest of the gang walked through the door.

"Oh nice of you to join us Chase, Bren, and Dax" the teacher said.

"Oh well you see" Chase started.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses" she countered.

"Yes, ma'am" they replied looking dissapointed.

They took their seats at the back of the classroom near Jinja and Beyal.

"You guys are so dead" Dax looked quite serious.

"Oh relax guys. It was only a prank" Jinja laughed.

"Sorry guys" Beyal told them.

"Yeah whatever monkfish" Dax countered.

"Is there a problem back there?" the teacher asked with an angry expression.

"No ma'am" Chase nervously said.

"Okay then be quiet" she looked at them then countinued teaching the class.

After 55 minutes the bell finally rung. As soon as it rang Beyal anf Jinja were out the door.

It was the end of the day and Beyal and Jinja made it through without Chase, Bren and Dax killing them. They stopped at their locker to put away the books and binders they don't need for the night. They walked out of the school doors walking side-by-side with some chit-chat until they arrived at the house. After they opened the door Jinja's mom appeared and greeted them.

"Hey, you must be Beyal" she offered her hand.

Beyal shook her hand, "Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you" he smiled "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Of course, we don'y have a spare room" she frowned "but there's an extra bed in Jinja's room that you can sleep in, I hope that won't trouble you."

"Not at all" he replied.

"Jinja show him to your room"

"Okay, this way Beyal"

They walked up the stairs and into her room

"That's your bed" she pointed to the bed that he will be sleeping in.

"Lovely room" he smiled.

"Thanks" she grinned.

"We should probally do our homework" Jinja frowned at that word.

"Yeah we should"

They sat down on Jinja's bed doing all of the homework they had and they finished right before her mom called them for dinner.

"Jinja Beyal! Dinner's ready!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Jinja shouted down.

They walked down the stairs and met her mom at the dinner table.

"Jinja sweety set the table please"

"Okay mom" she started setting the table just as dinner was finished. Jinja's mom let the food sit for a minute then proceeded to set it on the plates that were on the table. So they started to dig in.

"This is most wonderful Jinja's mom" Beyal looked at her cheerily.

"Why thank you Beyal" her mother blushed, not many people mention that her food is good.

After they finished they walked upstairs to Jinja's room lying on each of their beds talking some untill they fell asleep.

**Okay, so I think I might make the chapters shorter but update them more often! What do you guys think on this chapter? Leave a review below please. :D And if you have any request or something let me know in the comments!**


	4. Nightmares!

**Hey guys, back again! Hope you like this. :) I didn't really say this before, but this is mainly Jinja's prospective. Enjoy!**

Jinja woke up at 2:00 am, she looked over at her clock on the bed side and sighed.

"Well at least we won't have school" she yawned "I need to stop having these nightmares though" and she fell back asleep a few minutes after hoping her nightmares would go away.

It was now 6:30 and Jinja woke to someone shaking her.

"Hmmmm?" she mumbled "What's happening?"

"Jinja, my friend. You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep, are you okay?"

"Oh that?" she thought "It's nothing."

"If you ever need someone I'm here Jinja" he looked worried.

"Thank you" she gave a weak smile.

They sat on her bed for a few minutes, it was now the weekend, and they could do about anything they wanted.

"You want to get dressed and head out?" she looked over at him.

"Yes, that sounds like fun" Beyal replied.

They both got dressed in two seperate bathrooms. Once they were done they headed out to go for a walk.

"Where would you like to go Beyal?"

"Anywhere you want to" he smiled at her.

"How about we just check out some of the sceneries?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Okay lets go" she grinned.

They were walking in the neighborhood and decided to go near the bridge.

_Hmmm. That person looks fimilar, she thought to herself. _Then the person turned around.

Jinja gasped and Beyal looked over at her.

"What Jinja?"

"That's Charlemagne!" She tried not to shout.

"She should pay for everything she's done" she started walking towards her, cracking her knuckles.

"You can't, she's supposed to be in jail" he stared in surprise and ran after Jinja trying to hold her back. But Jinja got free of his grip and tackled her to the floor.

"There you are" she said with her thick heavy accent. "I've got you now" she smirked.

She rolled onto Jinja, "You guys will pay. For all you've done! Getting me put in jail and all!"

"Leave her alone!" Beyal shouted "Get off of her!"

He threw a rock at her, and Charlemagne ended up off of Jinja. And Jinja got up, so Beyal grabbed her arm so they could get out of their.

"We have to warn Chase!" Jinja warned him.

"Right, let us go find him" Beyal continued to run, "Where should he be?"

"He should be in his house."

They ran to Chase's house but by the time they got their Jinja was out of breath, so Beyal had to do the talking to tell Chase what happened.

"Chase! Charlemagne got out of jail! We must be cautious" he warned Chase.

"What, that's insane, how could she of gotten out?" Chase asked them curiosly.

"We do not know Chase, all we know is she is out" Beyal looked at him.

"Okay, if you say so, I believe you Beyal, I'll go tell my parents. And Jinja. You look like your about to die, want to lie down?" Chase asked.

A minute has gone by and she has not replied.

"Jinja?" Beyal looked over at her.

"Jin?" Asked Chase.

She started to waver back and fourth. Beyal got up and walked to her just as she lost her footing and fell, but Beyal caught her just in time.

"Jinja?!" shouted Chase "Beyal stay with her while I go get my parents."

Chase ran off to get his parents, in a few moments they returned.

"What happened?" asked Chase's dad.

"She started wavering and passed out" Beyal looked down worridly at her.

"Beyal can you carry her to the couch over here?" Chase's mom asked.

"Yeah of course" he picked her up and walked her over their, setting her down.

"Put this on her" Jeredy handed him an ice-pack.

Beyal placed the ice-pack on her, in a couple minutes she woke up.

"What happened?" she moaned.

"Jinja? You passed out" Beyal told her.

"Oh"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Beyal" she gave him a weak smile.

"Does Jeredy and Sophie know?"

"Yes, they do" he replied.

A few moments passed, hey heard a knock at the door..

**Oooooooh a cliffhanger! ;) Who do you think It'll be? I read all of your reviews and try to use them in my stories. :) Some will take time to add, because I don't always want the stories to be too rushed! But I do read them. So thank you for taking the time to review my stores, if you have any questions feel free to pm me and I'll reply! :)**


End file.
